Kingsmouth Airport
Laws *Nobody does anything that makes the kine skittish. Places of Interest 'Kingsmouth Airport '(Location) This small airport – really more an airfield - has two paved runways: East-West is 4,000 feet long and 100 feet wide; the instrument runway is 6500 feet long and 150 feet wide. Equipped with a full Instrument Landing System (ILS) and Approach Lighting. Kingsmouth Field is not equipped for night operation, as it lacks runway lights with enough intensity. Aviation fuels available are 100 Octane low lead Avgas and Avjet fuel. Aircraft maintenance and avionics installation are available from Arkham Aero Systems. The airport has one emergency vehicle, equipped with a 300-gallon tank of fire-fighting foam and a 1-ton winch. Bay State Airlines makes two daily runs into Arkham on a Pilatus P-12 twin engine turboprop: the first arrives at 9:45 am departing at 10:30 am; the second arrives at 3:30 and departs at 4:15. The flight to Logan Airport takes little more then 20 minutes from gate to gate, and a maximum of 35 passengers are allowed on each flight. A small handful of private planes are kept here, and the Massachusetts State Police also maintain two of their helicopters here. 'Kingsmouth Airport Madison Hotel '(Socialize/Intimidation 3 Site) Adjoining the Kingsmouth Airport is the Kingsmouth Airport Madison Hotel. A four star hotel, even with the location adjacent to the airport, the Kingsmouth Airport services this hotel with direct luggage retrieval, sound-proof walls and windows, and ticket-to-room delivery. The Airport Madison has two indoor pools, a gym, two restaurants, and a separate dedicated kitchen for room service. Its finer amenities are polished by a penthouse and subpenthouse level, as well as three floor sub-basement that controls the machinery to make the seventeen-floor establishment run. 'Arkham Motel '(Streetwise 4 Site) Certainly not to be confused with the Arkham Hotel, this dive is located across from the airport, a two-story “no-tell motel” that charges average per-night and even hourly rates. Most local residents stay away from this well-known trouble spot. A great many drug deals have gone down here, and known informants and prostitutes frequent the area. A haven for those who sidestep the law, the conglomeration is a 'no touch zone' for police, who have too many jackdaws and pigeons here to risk ruining its appeal to the less-than-legal. 'Miskatonic Flight Center '(Required Flight/Drive Site) This company offers sightseeing tours, aircraft rental and private instruction - all at reasonable rates. The Center owns four 1980 Cessna Skylane IIs for teaching and renting, with two Cessna Centurions for the tourists. A half-hour sightseeing flight costs $35/person (family rates available) and includes views of Arkham, the Miskatonic Valley, Kingsport and the nearby coast. Flying lessons are available. Renting an aircraft costs about $40 an hour, not including the very expensive fuel. 'Arkham AeroSystems '(Crafts/Science (Aeronautics) 5 Site) For fifty years Arkham AeroSystems was a place where local aircraft were serviced. Recently however, with the help of venture capital, the company has expanded into the production of a combination GPS navigation/communications system for small commercial and private aircraft. The new manufacturing building just opened across the road from the original building, which is now fully utilized for aircraft maintenance. Business is growing and employment opportunities advertise in the Kingsmouth Examiner as well as the Boston Globe, Boston Herald, and online. . Category:Kingsmouth Airport Category:Arkham Category:Locations Category:Outlying Regions Category:Socialize sites Category:Intimidation sites Category:Streetwise sites Category:Craft sites Category:Science sites Category:Claimed territories